


Stressed Out V. 1.0

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Clay | Dream, Nonbinary Dave | Techno, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self Care, binder safety, except in the cases where it's like their username, generally real names aren't used, like literally only if you squint it's one moment, sometimes family is a bunch of youtubers sitting around eating frosting in the middle of the night, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: The group all spend late nights in the kitchen and talk a little bit. Dream is being midlly unhealthy and frosting is eaten straight from the little containers with no shame.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, okay i'm too lazy, platonic - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 22
Kudos: 449





	Stressed Out V. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags, please read them.  
> Nonbinary Dream again because ehhh…might turn this just into like a “hey, drop off what you want in the comments and I might write it!” (And also nonbinary Techno because I’m working with something for another MCYT fic I’m thinking of writing but I’m saving the idea for after I take a Film class to work towards my associate’s next semester. For those of you who might be confused, as I’ve mentioned being a senior, I am in high school but my state has really good community college, so I’ll have had…nine credits out of thirty-six by the time I start my degree if I manage to get two classes and pass both.)  
> Minor AU here because I wanted there to be a reason for them all in the same place other than “oh they were all going to the same convention” so I guess the whole Dream SMP somehow managed to get a whole fricking condo building in, uh…Los Angeles. I can see that happening in LA, like somewhere in the giant megalopolis the whole area is (probably not the old brick-looking building with the Ghostbusters-looking ghosts signing something in what I hope is ASL).

They all knew something was up when Dream didn’t come back until half past three in the morning, limping.

Sure, sometimes Dream went for walks. They ran out to some coffee store in the mornings, grabbed some breakfast, went to the library sometimes to read or walked around, then ran back home. They did it to clear their head sometimes. But other times, and it was usually pretty obvious from how expressive they were…they did it because they were upset and didn’t want to feel anything for a while.

Techno glanced up from where they were late-night insomnia-cleaning the kitchen counter. Watching Dream’s green hoodie make its way down the hallway with them in it, oddly silent for once, Techno mused, “Hey, Dream. Everything alright?” There was a bit of hesitation, and then Dream looked to them and seemed to debate something. When they spoke, there was a harsh, slightly broken tone to their voice.

“I’m fine.” Staring at them, Techno crossed their arms across their chest and arched an eyebrow. Holding their gaze, Dream added firmly, “I’m serious.”

Looking them up and down, Techno took a breath and then replied, “You’re back at three thirty in the morning, you have a limp, so obviously you were running and that’s an old injury that really only comes up when you’re stressed because it’s the weaker point on your body. On top of that, you only have your hood up when you’re upset in the house, because you constantly keep it down otherwise.”

Dream’s green eyes darted to the side, and they leaned against the wall for a moment. “I’m fine, Techno.” There was a bit of a wrecked tone to their voice, and Techno walked over and reached for their shoulders before remembering the basic rule to not touch them.

“Can I?” They held their hands over Dream’s shoulders, saw them swallow and hesitate, then dropped their arms. “Alright. Come on, let’s get everyone else, we can gather in the main room with food and talk if you want. If not, we’ve got a jack ton of movies we could watch. Or TV shows.” Taking a deep breath, Dream kept their eyes on the ground. “Or we can cook. Make food. Why don’t you go sit on the kitchen counter and I’ll go get the others, okay?”

Dream nodded shakily, and then turned and walked into the kitchen. They pulled themself up onto the counter and their fingers twitched a few times from the stimulation. _Touch starvation. We’ll see if they want any beforehand, though._ Turning, Techno went and knocked on some of the doors around their home. Yawning, Tommy poked his head out of his room, blinking away the sleepiness in his eyes. “What t—what do you want, Techno?”

“Get Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy, tell them to set up the TV in the living room. We’re doing an early morning movie night.”

“Yeah, yeah, cuddle piles are fun. Go wake up Dream’s boys.” Blinking and waving off Techno, Tommy ducked back into the room. There was a heavy _thwack_ as he got smacked with a pillow, then some soft snapping at Wilbur.

Rolling their eyes, Techno went and knocked on the door to Sapnap, George, and Bad’s spot. They’d all disappeared to stream or something, but they’d still be up because they all had awful sleep schedules. Not that Techno could judge, their sleep schedule wasn’t any better. Bad opened the door with a bright smile, clearly expecting Dream. When he was met with Techno, worry crossed his face. “Oh, good…morning, Techno. What’s up?”

“Dream’s back, we’re having a TV slash movie marathon in the main room. Come on. Wake up George and Sapnap, help me cook if you want.”

+++

“GUYS LET ME UP I GOTTA PEE!”

Sapnap wriggled around as he tried to get free from the pile of limbs that had he and some of the others had become on the couch. “Never! Trap him!” Wilbur declared, and Bad, Tommy, and Tubbo all laughed (or cackled in Tommy’s case) as they squished him. “Pin him!”

“Dream! Help!” Dream glanced at him, then disappeared into the kitchen again. “D _Re_ aM! I’m going to— _let me up! PlEAs_ E!”

“Never!” Someone announced from the living room, and Dream glanced over at George who rolled his eyes. He and Techno were making pumpkin bread in the kitchen, and Dream watched as they kept working with the dough.

“I don’t understand how you can do that kind of thing.” They mused, sitting on the counter and kicking their legs. Shifting a few times, they scratched at their neck until Techno reached over and gently took their hand.

“Hey, why not do some drumming instead of the scratching?” When the two exchanged a glance, Techno added, “Your nails are sharper than normal and you could hurt yourself, and the drumming usually seems to work for you better.” Nodding, Dream tried tapping a bit of a drum beat out on their knee for a few moments. Reaching over, they grabbed a bag of candy corn and tossed it from one hand to the other. The clothespins stayed on by some miracle.

“Dream, if you spill candy corn all over this kitchen, you are cleaning this up.” George threatened, arching an eyebrow and sending over a look at Dream. Smiling, they shrugged. “Also, when was the last time you took a shower?”

Dream paused and thought for way too long, and Techno asked, “Do you remember what day it was?”

“…the day we went to the movies? We saw _Ender Dreams._ ” Both George and Techno exchanged a glance and frowned nervously. Meanwhile, Bad appeared (clearly Sapnap had managed to get away and was now in the bathroom doing his business). The young man walked over and got up by Dream on the counter away from where George and Techno were working. One of his hands settled on Dream’s shoulder for a moment, and they waited.

“Touch okay?” Dream nodded, and Bad let his fingers drift over Dream’s back and shoulders. His eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, you’re so stiff. Hold still.” Fingers started kneading into the knots at their shoulders, and Dream jolted upright after a moment. “Oh, did I hurt you?”

“There’s—” Jerking to the side, Dream twitched their shoulder. “Still wearing my binder.”

Bad screamed. “You need to take that off! Come on, we are going into the bedroom right now and you are taking that off!” Yanking them along, Bad pulled them to the room and threw them on the bed. “Binder off! Now!”

Sighing, Dream asked, “Can you just turn around?” Bad nodded, and Dream yanked the hoodie and their shirt off and slowly worked out of their binder. Throwing it to the side and then yanking the hoodie and shirt back on, they winced and took a breath. “Okay, I’m good. It’s on the floor over there.”

“I’m going to wash this. You go and settle down on the couch.” Bad decided as they walked into the hallway. “Sapnap, hurry up or I’m coming in, I have a binder to watch! Wash! Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, make sure Dream doesn’t do stupid stuff.”

“No promises!” Tubbo shouted, and Bad leaned back and stared them all down. Shrinking down, all of them laughed like they were trying to avoid his wrath.

“I’m here, too!” Fundy announced, yanking Dream down beside him and gently rubbing their back. It was nice, actually. Their ribs and shoulders were pretty sore from where the binder had been tightening them the whole time. “Hey. How you doing?”

“Fine.” Fundy’s hands ghosted over the inside of Dream’s wrists, checking. Looking up, Dream added, “I’m fine, Fundy. I swear.”

Fundy gently touched Dream’s cheek, then carded a hand through their greasy, disgusting hair. When Dream frowned, his eyes narrowed and he quickly said, “You’re fine.”

“I haven’t showered in two weeks.”

“That happens sometimes, we’ll work on it.” Fundy replied, rubbing their back. His eyes darted over Dream’s head and then brightened. “Alright, sit up. We’ve got cans of frosting! Chocolate, vanilla, or birthday cake?”

“I don’t care.” An icing can was shoved into their hands with one of the Menchie’s Peter Pan spoons and they opened the cap with shaking fingers. Leaning against Fundy’s shoulder, they started shovelling it into their mouth.

They didn’t have to talk to everyone if they didn’t want to. For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t me trying to beg for kudos/comments/etc this is me trying to get someone to dare me into doing something because then the spite.exe kicks in and overrules dysphoria.exe and I get pissed off enough that I’ll do something but if this gets like five kudos by the time I come back to it tomorrow I will paint my nails some colour. I’m thinking sparkly blue-purple that I have. (I gave most of my pinks away to a transgirl friend of mine freshman year and I don’t know how she’s doing but Sage if you’re out there I hope you’re doing amazing love.) 
> 
> Hope y’all have been doing well with the election and everything. I know stuff can be stressful, so I’m going to leave a link to the Trevor Project (I couldn’t figure out the formatting for the others, apologies)  
> The Trevor Project (LGBTQ+): (This goes to the site)  
> https://www.thetrevorproject.org/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI2oDZtOT07AIVdiCtBh3TLwhiEAAYASAAEgKLuPD_BwE


End file.
